1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally related to methods for restoring system configuration information of a network attached storage.
2. Description of Related Art
Most network attached storage (NAS) devices are embedded systems. NAS generally refers to a data storage element or device that is connected to a network allowing access to computers on the network, thus providing more storage space for users.
The NAS often resides in a machine that is expected to run continuously for years without errors. Therefore software for NAS is usually tested more thoroughly than general purpose operating systems or applications software. When systems errors or other critical errors occur in the NAS, system configuration information of the NAS may be destroyed or altered. The current method for restoring the NAS is to reload new system configuration information on a Flash ROM of the NAS. However, the current method for restoring the NAS has disadvantages, such as some data of the original system configuration information are lost because the new system configuration information is not the same as the original system configuration information.
What is needed is a method for restoring a network attached storage, which can restore system configuration information of the NAS.